The Need For Eternal Suffering
by x- L e i l a -x
Summary: Sequel to The Thrist For My Blood and Body. Luna -Alec and Ashley's daughter- sets of to save her father from himself but what happens when her brothers get in the way and when Alec thinks enough is enough? SM Owns. ALECxOC OCxOC
1. Family

The Need For Eternal Suffering

Summary: Luna, Alexander and Josh turn nineteen and Luna receives the ruby necklace and a lesson on her mother's past. Luna goes to the Volturi, decided on not telling her father who she really is. Everything is fine until Alex and Josh show up, Alexander abhors Alec and Luna soon finds herself choosing between her father and her brothers. Everything has went downhill until Erik shoes up; he is Maggie's brother and Luna's old friend. He helps her through everything but what is to be done with a suicidal Alec? And Will Alec ever find out Ashley is Alive?

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, this will be the only disclaimer because frankly it's obvious I don't. This disclaimer covers the whole story. TEAM STEPHANIE MEYER! Whoop!

**This story is mostly in Luna's POV, there is also romance with her and Erik but this story is mostly about Alec and how Luna tries to help him through his broken heart. Is basically a ALEC and ASHLEY story but from the outside veiw.**

This story will be sort of written differently since it's from a different P.O.V, Ashley was a human teen her mind wanders easily and she had a low attention span which is why she never delved into information, Luna however is half vampire, she can think of many things at once, and puts alot of detail into her thoughts.

Chapter 1 – Family.

Luna P.O.V

I gazed upon the butter topaz, relishing in the colour.

At first glance you'd see a happy carefree woman, a beautiful, young woman.

Yet if you knew this woman, you'd see beyond the happy topaz eyes and cheerful white smiles. You'd see the sadness and pain that clouds her.

You'd see the invisible shatters in her broken heart.

Her aura of sadness.

Every day I see it. Being her daughter gives me sight and understanding of her pain.

I understand she's broken, her heart is broken but as to _why _I have no insight.

I know she's in pain like there is some sort of un-see-able force that draws her to something/someone but she is resisting.

This is one of the reasons we now live separate from the Cullens, be it only a mile. Her pain, made her guilty upon Jasper's suffering.

It's like the world is on pause making the pain more sufferable by twisted forms of distractions; my mother; arranging things, neatening objects, cleaning every spot of dust away, arranging things alphabetically and numerically. My eldest brother (be it a few minutes) Alexander; causing havoc in seducing young women, and I spending my time worrying about my family's welfare.

The only sane one is the family is probably Joshua my youngest brother (yet again by mere minutes), who works hard at school, reads, plays piano, has close friends and stops Alexander and I's arguments.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear.

I watched angrily as Alexander pulled a blonde upstairs, mother doesn't mind as long as no one ends up pregnant.

I hate her petty rules that circle around no love or intimacy.

Mother –Ashley- flitters around to no end arranging books that she'll never read. It is starting to get painful to thyself; to know she's breaking inside, or already has.

I stood with a sigh so loud it could probably be heard by the Cullens.

"I'm going for a run" I quickly inform the woman who gave me life.

She merely nods, choosing not to voice her thoughts as usual, it's almost as if talking hurts her.

I cannot count how many times I prayed for her to confide in me, I've even confronted her and asked what is wrong.

She only sighs, dry sobs or walks away to do all three on her own.

I have gave up, completely.

I needed time to clear my mind, something to distract the thoughts of my mother.

I soon decided on going to see the Cullens.

It was somewhat sectioned for the hybrids, Joshua spends his time mostly with Carlisle -going over medical studies- Edward -playing piano-, or Bella –reading over the classic novels-.

Alexander on the other hand surprisingly spends all his time with Esme.

Renesmee often spent her time with her parents, Jacob –the love of her life-, Alice and Rosalie –shopping- and Joshua and I –who just...hangout?-.

I on the other hand have low tolerance for certain things such as shopping and romance novels (any girly thing), I spend my time swapping witty words with Emmett, Jasper –who teaches me to fight- and Edward who I find it easy to talk to, I also often spend time with Carlisle but not as much.

I finally reached the new Cullen mansion. I wasn't surprised that Jacob moved to Idaho with us.

"Hello" I called through the door and was instantly greeted with warm welcomes throughout the house, but the only people in the front room were Alice and Jasper.

I ran up behind Jasper and Alice and hugged them, they were possibly the cutest couple.

"Hello lil' lady" Jasper laughed, is southern twang shining through.

Alice just giggled.

"Wanna spar?" I raised my eyebrows.

Jasper rolled his eyes and Alice nudged him.

"I'll judge" Alice grinned and Jasper couldn't not fall for her smile so agreed.

I soon found myself outside facing Jasper.

"Okay, no biting, remember" Alice warned. "Or throwing my husband in the lake" she laughed.

We nodded and stood afore each other, we began to fight and I must say Jasper is skilled.

Jasper is hardest to beat, he has been trained and is a master at war.

Edward is impossible for everyone to beat except Bella, Alexander, Joshua and I.

Bella because Edward cannot enter her mind, Alexander because he flips the power so he is the one reading Edward's mind (which Edward absolutely hates), Joshua because he only needs to paralyze his opponent and I because I can effectively shut of his power, (which yet again he hates). Mother can't beat him because her power only makes him stronger.

But if wanted Bella could stop all our powers from working on her husband.

I sparred with Jasper for a long time until I heard a high pitched squeal from Alice's direction.

"The birthday cakes here!" she called.

...

**I know it isn't alot but I'm grounded and my mum managed to sneak me my laptop for a few hours while my step dad is at work =S **

**Sorry!**


	2. Time

Chapter 2 - Time

I had major writer block and I apologise, I also accidently clicked the box complete, sorry. The story is by far complete.

Luna P.O.V

I smiled at them; my family. My mother and brothers, The Cullens, Denali Coven, Irish Coven, The Egyptians, The Nomads (European and American), The Romanians, The Pack, The Amazons and very few humans such as Billy, Phil, Renee, Charlie and his new wife Sue.

The only person missing was Erik, Maggie's little brother who the Irish coven changed a few years later. I guess now you could say he was more of her older brother since he was twelve when Maggie was changed and twenty-one when he was changed, while Maggie was changed when she was sixteen.

Erik was my closet friend apart from Nessie. He wasn't always careful around me unlike the others. He never saw me once as a half-vampire but the exact same as him, full vampire. He didn't think like I had a weakness and knew I could care for myself.

Joshua, Alexander and I surrounded the cake –a fifty person cake, at that, god the mutts are hungry- we smiled why Alexander's face stayed void and plain. That seemed to be his only expression.

I kissed Joshua on the cheek and heard and saw a flash of a camera.

Mother stood opposite, grinning. I knew if she could she would be in tears of happiness. "Nineteen years ago, I gave birth to three beautiful children, and I wouldn't give that up for anything. Make a wish."

I smiled at her as my brothers and I collectively blew out the candles.

_I wish; I wish I could see my father. _

Edward shot me a sympathetic look. It hurt to almost look at Bella and Nessie under both his arms, he had a full family. Hell he had a flippin' pet dog; Jacob.

Edward laughed at that last part and I smiled. He came over and hugged me.

"Your wish _will_ come true; I assure you." He whispered in my ear, although the pack and vampires could still hear.

_Thank you Edward. _

I stood again, grimacing as the long green lace dress dropped to the floor. I had laughed at Alexander in the tux but I never knew Alice was so formal as to make me wear a dress.

I looked alot like mother no matter how many times she insisted I looked like my father. My hair was long and our cover story was always that I was mum's sister, we looked alike. I even looked slightly older than her.

The cover story we now was that Mum –I mean Ashley-, Alexander, Joshua and I were five when our parents died after a bridge collapsed into a river, we had a foster mother but when we turned eighteen we were old enough to live by ourselves so moved to Idaho. It was winter and the weather was perfect.

I hugged all the guests and thanked them for being here for my brothers and I.

I walked back from Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil. Renee and Sue were discussing pointless household items while Phil and Charlie amiably talked about baseball.

I chuckled lightly at their choice in conversations.

Then danced myself inside the house to serve myself some cake; chocolate my favourite.

I moaned in ecstasy as a fork of cake slid into my mouth.

Hearing someone laugh behind me I turned to see the one and only Erik.

Screaming I lunged my body into his arms, he span me like we did in usual greeting before sitting me on the kitchen bunker.

He stood between my knees and kissed my cheek. "How are the guests coping?"

"Perfect. How are the leprechauns doing?" I teased.

He laughed. "Just 'cause I'm Irish doe-"

"Ya, ya" I grinned.

He shook his head and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Happy birthday, sweet" he whispered against my skin.

I smiled "Why thank you good sir"

Erik snickered. "Well, milady. I come bearing gifts from overseas"

"I'm stumped" I giggled.

His fingers brushed my cheek before he gave me a mischievous glance.

A thump occurred as he threw a long case onto the countertop next to me, I looked at it nervously as he nodded his head.

Pulling it onto my lap I inhaled.

I flipped the case open and gasped at the samurai sword that sat there. Taking it into my hands I noticed the ruby red, sky blue and silver that wove around the handle. The blade a sharp silver, gleamed.

I squealed embarrassingly girlishly and threw myself back in his arms.

"You my friend are freakin' awesome!"

He chuckled before sighing in relief. "I thought you wouldn't like it"

Pulling back to glare at him I spoke slowly. "Erik. You are insane, I've never had a better gift. Thank you" I kissed his cheek.

Kissing the other platonically was a regular occurrence for Erik and I, we had became best friends when he visited on Nessie's birthday years ago. Of course I was only eleven but seventeen in looks.

We bonded over our love of fighting, betting, cars and all sorts of boyish things. I bonded with Emmett, Jasper and Edward over these same topics but none were as fun to be around as Erik, plus they were my uncles.

Erik tossed his shaggy blond hair from his eyes and smiled a great smile which I returned.

"So what do you want to set on fire?" he joked.

Erik and I had always been described as a tag team of mischief and had destroyed many days.

"I'm starting to think you're a Pyromaniac"

He stuck out his tongue. "And you're what? A hemophobic?"

"Hey" I argued. "A hemophobic is someone afraid of blood, I'm not... I just don't drink _human _blood"

He shrugged.

That's the one thing that forever strikes arguments is that Erik and the Irish coven drink from humans while we are vegetarians.

"Whatever" he concluded pulling me from the bunker and into his arms.

"The party has just begun milady"

**I know it's short, MAJOR writer's block! =O**


	3. Mother Nature

Chapter 3 – Mother Nature

I know I don't do regular updates, it's hard but I'll probably know what I'm doing better once Alec and Luna meet, till then updates will be slow. As you can see.

Luna P.O.V

I grinned meekly as Erik slid his hand over mines, pulling me out of the house and down the lane. His red crimson eyes shined in sheer excitement as he glanced to and thro the woods and I.

Laughing lightly, I breathed in the fresh air. "Where are we going" I giggled as he pulled me along. Erik chuckled, his eyes blazing between his shaggy blond hair, excited and gleaming.

"We are going for a run," He chuckled. "when was the last time you ran; just for excitement?" I shivered as he spoke in his deep Irish accent, no matter how platonic the relationship I had the biggest crush on his accent, especially when he spoke in Gaelic.

I pretended to think about it and the moment I opened my mouth Erik answered for me.

"Right, yesterday," he rolled his dark crimson stained eyes. "but when was the last time you went running for excitement with _me?"_

Yet again I pretended to ponder his question "Quite awhile, sir"

"Well, milady you are in for a heck of a run; Canada and back?" he challenged, mock bowing.

"It's on; leprechaun!" I teased earning a joke glare from the Irish-man himself.

"Aye it is!" He laughed running full speed alongside me.

I giggled as the wind flipped and turned my hair, Alice was going to murder me. What the hell, I don't care.

The feeling of freedom hit me, I always felt this way when with Erik. Free. It felt as though I had no boundaries or restrictions, I could run, flee on my own will and never return.

I raced forward, Erik just a few inches ahead. I jeered when I shot past him. He huffed, I could basically hear him roll his eyes as I rejoiced, sprinting forward to the border of Canada.

I kept running but came to a halt when Erik guffawed from over a mile back.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Your navigational skills are horrific, you past Canada a while back"

I pouted, childishly. "It's in the genes. Blame my mother"

Erik chuckled, shaking his head. "Come here" he motioned me forward.

I ran towards him, my dark, forest green dress trailing behind me. Erik pulled me close, kissed my cheek before he began to pull numerous leaves from my hair and dress.

"You look like Mother Nature"

"Have you any clue as to what she looks like?" I raised my eyebrow.

His crimson eyes bored into mine. "I'm pretty sure she can't look as beautiful as you"

I chuckled, unable to resist my next words. "I'm pretty sure Mother Nature walks around naked, I can model that if you wish."

He laughed. "I've seen it all"

"Shut up!" I choked. "It wasn't my fault I slipped in the shower, I could have died!" I exclaimed melodramatically.

"Plus that was the week you first met me, which was eight years ago and I was eleven! You perv."

He smiled. "Yeah well considering you looked seventeen and you were very mature looking b-"

"Shut up!" I said embarrassed. "How can you turn a conversation on me like this?" I asked in horror.

"It's a skill, baby" he grinned. He took my hand in his as we ran back to the mansion.

The moment we broke through the thinning trees we were met by the angry glare of Alice. There stood the pixie herself cross armed, tailed by her cowboy husband who looked on in amusement.

"What have you done" she said in horror.

"What this?" I asked in innocence, gazing over my dress. "I like it, very au natural" I winked.

Erik chuckled beside me while Alice's glare intensified.

"Get in my closet. 5. 4. 3."

"Okay, okay, jeez pixie" I held my hands up in surrender.

She glared pointing to the door as I trudged my way through, I heard Erik's distinctive laugh behind me. Ass.

Alice re did my make-up and cleared my dress, chastening me the whole time. I groaned, while she flailed her arms in exaggeration.

The moment she finished, she gently pecked my cheek and danced out of the room. Now if you took a glance at Alice, you'd think she was crazy. Of course I don't believe that... not.

I escaped the bedroom, running down the hall, I clashed into Erik's body. We laughed as he steadied me.

"Excited?" he mocked and I stuck my tongue out.

He pulled on my hand, leading me downstairs.

I gave him a quizzical look to which he just shrugged.

"What you actually want to spend time socializing?" I teased.

"Actually everyone went home awhile ago, your mother wants to talk to you, Alex and Josh. But the Cullens and I will be there too"

I shot him a look of suspicion. "Why?" I demanded.

He shrugged, hiding something from me. Erik looked almost pained and nervous. I just glared into the back of his head, hoping he could feel it.

**I know it's short but I don't want to do the explanation with this, I want it is own chapter. Warning not next chapter but the next there will be a lemon, Kayla helped me write it the other night. **


	4. Tell Me

Chapter 4 ... Tell Me

Okay, I need to apologise, I'm on holiday right now and never informed any of you, I'm so sorry, so I'm updating in my holiday cottage right now. =D

Luna P.O.V

I retained my vice like grip on Erik's arm as he sat down on the armchair, me in his lap.

I snuggled closer to his chest. I don't like thing serious, and I gathered that this situation was most defiantly serious.

Slowly, I sucked in a breath, looking into my mother's dead looking eyes. Joshua sat in front of the armchair, while Alexander leaned against the doorframe. No doubt for an easy escape if things get to serious. Alexander, like me found it hard to have serious conversations, unless we were having a screaming match with the other. Though sometimes it happened merely over him putting the empty orange juice carton back in the fridge.

Erik leant forward, his lips on the back of my neck in a comforting way.

"Calm" he ordered.

I calmed straight away, whether because of Erik's words or that mu uncle Jasper was in the same room.

Turning back to look at his deep crimson eyes, I smiled a little. He could see through my smile, that I knew so he leant over to kiss my forehead.

"thank you" I whispered.

He nodded, pulling my back flush against his chest again.

Out the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward smirk and share a meaning look with Erik. Unsurprising Erik handled it by flipping him the bird, Edward chuckled and most surprisingly flipped him it back.

I stared open mouthed at Edward, who laughed.

Did Edward, thee flipping chivalrous Edward Anthony Masen Cullen actually just flip the bird?

Haha. My uncles are awesome.

Edward laughed lightly, shaking his head before his face turned sombre, gazing at my mother.

I also turned my eyes to look at her. For a vampire she looked unusually weak. He shoulders hunched, her topaz eyes bland, a permanent pained expression etched on her face.

Jasper winced obviously feeling her pain.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, I looked at her, confusion and suspicion bubbling maliciously in me.

"I guess I should have told you when you were little" she sighed. "You asked enough times" she looked my way, obviously the statement was set towards me.

"when I was human, my life was boring" she started "we had boring, monotonous family holidays, that year it was Italy.

"It was beautiful, so beautiful I had the urge to investigate. I of course made the life changing decision to investigate in the early hours in the morning, when no one was around.

"There was a group of people. Hundreds, lead by a beautiful blonde with purple eyes. She invited me along on a tour.

"It didn't feel right, I felt danger but for some reason I trusted the woman. She led us to the door, to the Volturi"

Alex, Josh and I gave out a collective gasp. I really didn't like where this story was going. Nothing good ever came of the Volturi.

"I remember the blood, screams and a little girls cry, it's hazy. I remember running to her, cornering her off, away from the vampires. I remember a beautiful, god like vampire had a grip around my neck, his lips at my throat.

"Then I remember Aro stopping him, apparently I intrigues him, by saving an unknown child. I gave up my humanity in return for her safety. I was told that within a year, I would become a vampire.

"I cried, screamed, tried to escape. Each time stopped by that godly vampire.

"We had sworn our hatred to each other, I because he was a vicious human draining vampire who had stopped my every attempt of running away." She choked out the last two words.

I realised at this point I was finally getting what I wanted. To be told how I became to be.

"But our hatred became heated, dying down, fondness growing in its place. Love growing in its place.

"We made love one night, he talked about our future. We made love the next day.

"I fell pregnant, they wanted to take my babies away from me. Wanted to terminate you three because chances were I would die in childbirth. I wouldn't make it through.

"Tears, arguments later I found myself realising it was either my soul mate or my unborn children. And I chose you, I ran as fast as I could, I made it into the light where they could not step unnoticed.

"He followed. I remember exactly, his pleads for me not to leave, his proclamation of our love and me turning my back and walking away"

She finished in sobs, I ran to her, wrapping her in my arms along with Josh. Alex watched on with saddened but angry eyes.

I touched my cheek, feeling the unfamiliar wetness drown out from my eyes.

I held onto my mother as she cried. She sat in Josh's lap with I reaching forward into their embrace.

I could fix this, make it better. I could find my father. No doubt he would also be a mess, I could fix him, fix my mother. I could make it better.

Mum pulled back, sighing and kissing our cheeks.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled something out. A gold amulet with a large ruby centreplate.

I gasped at its beauty, not fully comprehending what she was doing as she clasped it around my neck.

I shook my head, but she nodded. A way of telling me to 'shut the hell up and accept it', I just gave her a simple nod back and a kiss to her cheek.

"He gave it to me, it hurts to much to wear it" she croaked in her usual bell like voice. I kissed and hugged her once more, it was a silent goodbye in the form of actions.

Standing up, I excused myself. Edward nodded, knowing what I was doing. I ran outside, it was better to leave when they least expected it. Better to leave now.

I made it to the deepest part of the forest before I was pressed up against a tree.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going" Erik spat.

I turned my head away, refusing to look at him. He knew, he didn't need me to tell him, he already knew what I was doing because he knew me.

"Volterra, are you fucking insane!" he yelled.

I pulled back, I've never seen him this angry before. The angriest I've seen him is whenever Alex would yell at me, if Erik was there, Alex always got a beating for shouting at me.

"Fucking talk to me!"

I looked him dead in the eye, glaring at him.

"Make me" I challenged.

He growled, pushing me harder against the tree his body coming flush against mine.

That's when I felt it, a hardness against my lower stomach.

I looked down wide eyed to see the tent in Erik's pants, pressed against me, before returning to his gaze.

He smirked "See something you like" he growled softly.

I felt the pooling of liquid in my pants. Erik obviously did to the way he breathed in deeply and dropped to his knees...

**HAHAH! Cliffe. Warning Nxt Chapter will be a lemon courtesy of my friend Kayla. Who is currently on Holiday with me. She always comes, she is basically family.**


	5. Temptation

Chapter 5 ... Temptation

LEMON WARNING! Just to say, Kayla said that I should give it a little more in this story. In other words she wants lots of sex as well in this story, lots of it. If you don't want to read the Lemon I'll put in bold where to start reading.

. . . . . . . **(If you don't want to read the lemon scroll down)**

"Hmmm" Erik groaned, his nose running along the inside of my thigh. Relatively close to where I needed him to be. "Why must you tempt me, I was doing so well" he growled, gripping the cloth around my hips and burying his nose deeper.

I gasped, throwing my head back as his fingers slid under my dress, up my inner leg and started to probe my clit.

Wringing my hands in his hair, I pulled, pushing my hips out towards him.

My breath became heavy as his fingers ran over my sex, before he pushed two in. Pumping them in and out. The pace became faster and before I knew it he added a third.

"You will not leave me" he ordered, he pulled away his fingers. I whimpered but he slowly stood up again, his lips capturing mine.

He slammed my waist against the tree. His hands holding tightly.

"You will not leave me" he repeated in a whisper.

He cupped my breasts, his ruby eyes now black. His fingers rounded my now hard nipples.

Erik snarled ripping the stupid dress from my body, his face instantly at my bare breasts. He seemed to groan when he noticed my lack of underwear.

"So...fucking...long, I've waited" he hissed his lips around my breasts. Grabbing my hips once again, he pushed me against the tree, while biting down hard on my nipple.

I let out a loud moan, rubbing my knee over his crotch, finally realising his lack of clothes.

My fingers latched around his collar, making it down to the buttons which I eagerly tore. He bit down again, his fingers probing my slit for the second time.

I moved my hips, rubbing against his fingers.

He groaned, his eyes darkening a deeper black. He moved flush against my body, my back scrapping against the tree bark.

I squeaked as his fingers entered me. He pumped three fingers in and out of me, fast and rough before he entered a fourth.

My breath was ragged as I looked at his tented pants.

His breath hitched watching as I rubbed my clit and pinched my nipples. Yet again his eyes darkened.

He pushed my hand away from my clit and replaced it with his own, his pace was furious, so fast that I had an orgasm on the spot. He never stopped though, he kept rubbing at his fast pace while I felt another orgasm come.

He removed his fingers and I gasped in shock at what they were replaced with. He thrust up hard into me, pushing me roughly into the tree. His cock was so big, I felt myself itching to stop. But I wouldn't, the pleasure was too intense.

He threw his hips back and forward, so hard it would have crushed a human. I moaned and writhed against the tree.

I grabbed his shoulders, moving my hips to meet his before I threw him to the ground. I was disappointed that I couldn't have undressed him myself but at this moment it didn't matter as I straddled him.

We kissed, battling for dominance as I lined myself up with him. He thrust up, his cock filling me once again. I clenched purposely around him, feeling him shudder in pleasure under me.

"oh" I gasped as I fastened my pace, inhumanly, riding him. I could feel my breasts bounce as I became faster.

I felt him orgasm below me and I grinned, reaching it myself, I rode it out.

He smirked up at me as I grinned down at him.

He grabbed my forearms forcefully and spun us over.

I moaned as he started rubbing me again, he reached down with his other hand and began pumping his fingers in, I climaxed three times while doing this before he turned things more rough.

He pushed his fist up me, using it in a frantic pace. I gripped onto the grass, his hair, anything I could as I screamed out in pleasure.

Then his fist was once again replaced with his dick as he slammed into me...

~oOo~

I lay there naked in Erik's arms. My fingers traced his delectable abs, rubbing down the V line to his sprung cock. I grabbed it in my hands, setting a rhythmic pace as I kissed his lips.

He looked me straight in the eye, pulling back from my lips. He smiled a little before kissing me deeply, rubbing me whilst I rubbed him. We had been having sex for the last nine hours. The perks of being a vampire. Erik could basically have a forever boner, gathered as he was a hard a stone.

**(If you stopped reading; start here)**

He turned us over, his head leant, listening to my heart beat as we continued touching each other delicately like we were both made of glass.

Moans escaped us as he kissed the hollow of my neck.

"You won't leave me, will you?" he asked, sounding venerable. He had said countless times during sex that I wouldn't leave him but now he sounded unsure. Almost panicked.

I sighed. Erik looked me in the eyes, before standing up with a stone cold expression. He pulled on his clothes, I just sat and watched, almost feeling his anger.

"Erik..." I whispered.

"don't" he turned to me, anger building in his eyes. "Don't! You don't realise how dangerous it is for you to go there! Do you? They aren't known to be fond of hybrids, Luna! They could hurt you!"

"Erik, I have to do this!" I shouted.

"No you don't! You can't!"

I looked away, what have I done? I've destroyed us, we shouldn't have had sex! I've made such a stupid mistake! We made such a stupid mistake.

"I will, and I am! You can't stop me, you have no say over me, your only my friend" I glared, hoping he caught the double meaning to my words. A pained expression danced over his face before anger became its only resident.

He was in front of me in a flash, his eyes narrowing. "Fine, go there and die for all I care!" he snarled. He tore a tree from the soil in a fit of rage before running back toward the Cullen mansion.

**What did you think? Next chap will be Erik explaining to the Cullens, also how do you think Josh and Alexander will take it? Finding out Erik just fucked their sister multiple times. **


	6. Gone

Chapter 6 ... Gone

Erik P.O.V

I growled running all the way back to the Cullens. I was mad, tense but most of all heartbroken. She was just going to leave, she would end up getting hurt, I knew it, but she wouldn't listen. I just made love to her and she told me we were only friends.

I could kill myself for shouting at her. To see the fear, anger and disappointment in her eyes was the worst thing to see, having only made her body quake in pleasure beforehand.

Closing to the Cullen house I already knew a six things; Edward could read my thoughts, they could all smell sex on me, not to mention Luna's scent, Jasper could feel my weighted emotions and Alex would eat me. Not literally. And the love of my life just ran away.

I walked in to see Alex frozen, confusion on his and everyone but Edward's face.

"She left" I murmured.

They all looked between their selves, not one of them moving to try and stop her. Bastards.

Suddenly Alex spoke "What?... why do you smell like..." he growled suddenly "you fucking bitch!"

He lunged at me before suddenly dropping to the floor with Joshua's power. I could tell Josh was angry but he was against violence, but I could tell he had the urge to tear me to shreds.

Everyone was quiet, no one in the mood to talk, many sat down others walked away. But Edward looked fucking pleased. What the fuck!

It wasn't until Ashley came over and wrapped her arms around my waist, dry sobbing, I fully contemplated that Luna was unlikely to come home, well at least not soon anyway.

To an outsider this situation would be ridiculous, everyone with solemn faces, Alex laying on the floor unmoving, Edward smiling proudly, Nessie holding Jake and finally Ashley and I, hugging with tearless sobs.

Luna P.O.V

I was so mad, beyond mad. How dare he, he does not own me. I was so angry yet guilty. I wanted to scream in frustration. I wanted to go back and stab him with a pencil... not that it would have an effect.

He just fucked me then screamed at m, were does he get off doing that? I love him (like a friend) but at this moment I loathed him intensely. I don't ever want to see him again. Never.

I chose to ignore my thoughts, running nonstop. I wouldn't take a plane or anything, especially not basically naked. This wasn't my fault since the dress was nothing but shreds of cloth. So I tied two of the longer strips of green fabric over my breasts and hips. I looked like I was Tarzans sister or something wearing loincloths. This would be embarrassing if I was in public. Luckily I was not.

I soon made it to Italy having to swim through water most of the time. Now my hair was no longer straight but wavy, it looked nice though. So now I looked like the queen of the jungle. It was funny really, Erik would find it hilarious... sigh, Erik.

Damn stop thinking about it!

I needed to plan how I would do this, I couldn't just walk in. But when in the only way I would be safe is if Aro held my hand first before any execution. If he held my hand, he'd know who I was, where I came from and why I was here.

When entering Volterra I had to move fast to avoid being seen. I stopped in an alleyway having no clue were to go, that is until I smelt sweet smells. I followed the sweet aromas, no doubt vampire scents to a porthole. Dropping into it I walked down a hallway.

I came to an office, where a woman sat, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave me a double glance, shock over her face.

"Hello, I'm Kristina, the receptionist, how can I help you?" she said unsure.

I shrugged "Can I speak to Aro, please?"

She nodded. Seconds later two men and a woman stepped to me. One was a tall buff man who looked like Emmett so much it made me home sick, on his arm was a pretty vampire woman grinning kindly at me. By the Emmett-look-alike's side was a small vampire with spiky hair.

I knew none of these were Aro, weren't creepy enough.

The short one came forward and gripped my forearm but not so it hurt, but as a warning, pulling me to down to steel doors.

I gulped as the doors opened seeing who I presumed was Aro, Caius and Marcus. Not to mention two white cloaked women by them, along with a girl with a blonde bun and giant red eyes.

She glared at me, before looking at who I assume was Aro. Yep, sure was happy dude, he seems kind of cool.

He grinned at me, opening his arms. "Welcome, stranger, how can I help you!"

"My name is Luna... I think it would be best if you read my mind, instead."

The blonde girl moved slightly closer to the man, sneering at me. Obviously thinking it was a trick. Silly cow.

"Master"

"It's fine, Jane" he assured her.

I stepped forward and we latched hands.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! =S **


	7. Alec

Happy Birthday to **girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed **who's birthday is this Thursday

Chapter 7 ... Alec

Jane P.O.V

As soon as the hybrid freak walked into the room, I wanted to tear her to shreds. She looked so much like that no good human Ashley, what I wouldn't give to be able to murder Ashley. Too bad she's dead.

Sure, I hated the petty fragile creature from the beginning and no doubt when she started to converse with my brother.

It was bad enough having your brother fall for a human, but to have him become a shell after she left made me murderous. The fact that Alec begged for death everyday since, for nineteen years. Begged for death! He got down on his knees in front of Aro, asking to be 'torn like his heart was'. Sometime he even came to me, begging for me to give him a flash of pain. I hated doing so, but I wouldn't deny him especially since he felt that's what was needed.

Fortunately, Aro would not give into his pleas, and no one would defy Aro's wishes.

If I could have cried the day Ashley left I would have, not for her, but seeing my lifeless brother crying tearlessly, sobbing wretchedly for years.

To see him hold our mothers wedding band in his palm, knowing that he planned on proposing a few days before they knew about her pregnancy, was so saddening. We wanted to make her his wife for god's sake and she ran away. Though she didn't know that of course and we were planning on killing her human/vampire spawn.

It killed Alec, no one really ever saw him anymore. We all knew she was dead, or else she would have returned, we think? Not only did the fact he lost his only reason for life, but also knowing that most likely his child was also dead.

So when I saw Aro's eyes light up in excitement, just like they did the day Ashley arrived. I was even more angry, we will never have that situation again.

Luna P.O.V

When Aro's stone cold hand held mine, I waited in anticipation. Sending thoughts to him.

I didn't want Alec to know who I was, it wasn't my place to properly introduce my roots. It was my mothers. Not that she would ever gain the courage to do so. But, I knew she loved him.

The thought of my mother made Aro smile again, obviously having been surprised my mum was alive. Not dead like they must have assumed.

He was probably pleased about my mother's powers, and mine, and Alex's and Joshua's. He would probably seek us out. Our powers I mean. It was probable that our powers were rare.

"Most defiantly, rare" Aro concluded smiling.

I grinned back. I like this guy, he's so happy.

Aro chuckled, releasing my hand. The woman to his right, who was beautiful, handed me her white cloak, I knew this was Sulpicia because mum said she did the same for her. I thanked her and she grinned.

I slipped the smooth silk over my body, being able to cover my half naked body.

"I think you should be introduced to the guard" Aro winked at me.

The man behind him with the blonde hair looked like he wanted to kill me along with the creepy bug eyed blonde girl.

Aro called out, loudly. All of a sudden he began to point out certain characters. I recognised the three who accompanied me to the room, who Aro named as Felix, Demitri and Gianna.

Upon the end of the line, I spotted a familiar shade of hair Alexander's colour, also like mine, though I had a mix of my mother and fathers' hair, whilst Joshua had mothers.

I stared at him, and him back, but he looked dead, in pain.

Lifeless.

"This is Jane" he pointed to the woman next to him, but I paid her no attention. "And her brother Alec"

I snapped my eyes to Jane, realising her to be my aunt. Wow, creepy bug-eyed witch is my auntie. Hello, auntie!

I turned my gaze back to Alec, to see that he was actually no longer there. I couldn't help the hurt that seeped through me. It was unintentional to feel such a pang of sadness.

What if he didn't like me? Didn't like his own daughter? It wouldn't be his fault anyway, he didn't know I existed. He would judge me on me and not family status. God, that doesn't help!

Alec P.O.V

I wanted to tear my own head off, I wanted to be eternally burned. It's wrong to want your death to come, but I crave the punishment so much. I want to die. I can't take it anymore.

From the moment I saw that hybrid I wanted to die, she looked so much like Ashley but with grey eyes and a twinge of black/ dark brown in her hair. She was beautiful, but I somehow found her not attractive to me at all.

I want Ashley, but I can't have her, she is all I want and I want to be in the afterlife with her –wherever that is- although that won't happen, she was pure I am not.

I hate everyone here right now, all wave of my requests to end my misery, and unfortunately I cannot do it myself! Aro is just selfish. I begged him to kill me the day we lost her scent. She must have taken a taxi because I could not find her and within a few days I knew I was to late. She was dead and it was all my fault, I should have controlled myself, I shouldn't have became intimate with her. Not that I didn't love those moments, they were in the top ten of my life. Along with the time I realised she cared for me, when she ran as fast as possible to stop me walking into the sunlight, thinking I would burn.

Silly Ashley, I loved her lack of knowledge. She was magnificent.

The best moment was when she proclaimed her love for me. That's the moment I assumed my dead heart was finally soaring. I felt alive once again. Because I love her.

She was my everything.

She's gone.

**Soooo? What d'ya think? =D Thanks for reading! Happy Birthday - ****girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed**


	8. Destruction

**Please read A/N at bottom.**

Chapter 8 ... Destruction

Luna P.O.V

I wrung my hands together nervously, wanting to go and find him, wanting to find him and wrap my arms around him. I just wanted to hold him and whisper Daddy into his shoulder. All I've ever wanted was my dad and now he's in touching distance I cannot do anything!

I lay back down on the silk lined bed they gave me, forest green and brown covering every corner of this room, oak furniture with a wrap off ivy around it. It was beautiful, the room, it was like being inside a wooded area.

I curled up before deciding there was no harm in saying hello to my dad.

I skipped down the hall having no clue where I was heading, I just followed my instincts until I stood before a large door like my own.

It creaked open with my touch. It was beautiful, adorned with ice blue silk on every corner. But there lying on the middle of the sheets was my father. His head buried into the silk, breathing deeply. He could sense I was here. I know he could, I just think he wanted to believe I wasn't.

"Alec" I whispered.

He never moved a muscle. I wanted to tell him who I was, I wanted so badly too. It was killing me.

Erik P.O.V

In an anger endorsed haze, I crushed object after object in my hands. Growling at whoever came near me. To anyone I looked like a hormonal teenager, but it wasn't that. It was having the one you love just up and leave towards the face of danger.

I felt murderous, to the point where I had actually beaten Emmett at arm wrestling, and I can never beat the guy, he's a brute.

Pacing again, I realised I wanted to kill someone, preferably every member of the Volturi if they even _touched _Luna. I swear I will rip their limbs apart and I won't even think before I do.

I will shed them down to ashes, burn their remains an-

"Whoa, Erik calm down" Jasper's voice soothed me.

I sighed, refusing to let the dried tears spring up on me. I will not sob again!

Useless fucking brain!

It was relentless, Jasper held me while I sobbed into him, I felt like a child, crying into my mother's arms again, thank goodness Jaspers a dude. It makes me feel a little better about myself.

Feeling the waves of calm creep over me, I let go of Jasper thanking him with a few words and a nod. I couldn't find it in me to smile at him. I don't think I can smile now! It's infuriating, since that night, I have been a bitter crying child! How does she manage to make me like this?

It had always been like this, me hiding my possessive nature while she one handing wrapped me around her pinkie.

She was alluring, her large grey eyes and seductive crooked smile, I think she was spending too much time around the other male vampires. If it was my choice I would have her locked in the house, where I would make love to her every moment of every day. Hearing her scream my name like a banshee, fuck sake, I sound like a right pervert...

Ashley P.O.V (Yay!)

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Ah.

What was I to do, I hate being a naive parent. Why can't I do anything right!

Grrr.

I should have stopped her, that's what mother's did right? Prevented their children from being idiots. I wonder where Emmett's mother went wrong.

Maybe I should go now?

_Oh no, you will not! Alec will see you!_

It was official I was a coward, I should be running after her now. But I can't. I know this is what she wants and I won't stop her, I never let anyone stop me from getting what I want.

Alec knew that.

Alec.

Closing my eyes, I could revel in my imagination being free. It almost felt like I was really running my hands through his hair, having him run his lips over my jaw. Having him wrap me tight in his arms while singing his mothers nursery rhythm.

I couldn't remember it and it killed me, I remember the tune but not the words. I felt pathetic, hating my vampire side from stealing the words from his mouth.

His soft cold lips singing lines of love into the crook of my neck. His fingers drawing circles on my stomach.

I can't go back, it would kill me if I saw him smiling and happy, not dwelling on the past, love and chemistry I do.

It was psychically hurtful to imagine him like that, what if he-

_What if he had a new mate!_

Oh, I don't think I could handle that.

No I couldn't, no denying it, I would crumple.

IMPORTANT!

**I would have written more, and I will update soon but I'm stuck and need your help!**

**Review and tell me what you'd prefer.**

**Luna to keep it a secret who she is.**

**Luna tell Alec that she is his daughter but say Ashley is dead, have constant bitch fights with Jane, lovely father/daughter moments, then... Alexander and Joshua turn up and it all goes downhill. **

**(it's your choice, though I have to admit, I'd have a bad case of writers block often with (a) and I haven't thought anything out for that scenario. )**

**I PROMISE TO HAVE NEXT CHAPTER AROUND 3000 words at least! =D**


End file.
